


Whispers In The Dark

by sentencefragments



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, spoilers for the novelization; the ultimate rogue one fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: Jyn has nightmares. Cassian knows what's haunting her in her sleep. [spoilers for the alexander freed novelization aka the ultimate rogue one fanfic]





	

_Somewhere inside Jyn’s brain there was a cave sealed shut by a heavy metal hatch. The cave wasn’t for her protection. Instead it was where she locked away the things she was done with but couldn’t altogether forget: the rebellion. Saw Gerrera. People and places buried in the dark for so long that she barely recognized their names as more that cruel, hurtful impulses.  
She loathed the cave and everything inside it. Everyone who knew about it. It wasn’t real, of course, though she’d described it to someone once –someone she trusted- and admitted what the image meant to her. She’d immediately regretted it and sworn to keep it hidden forever after._

Jyn woke up with a start. A shiver ran down her spine while the sweat clung to her skin. Her fingers clutched around the rough piece of cloth functioning as a blanket. Propping herself up on her elbows, she dragged the back of her hand across her brow. The hatch had opened. Like it did every night since the battle of Scarif. The thoughts she used to hide away in her cave had been replaced by more recent trauma. Vivid images flooded her dreams. Alliance soldiers corpse’s scattered across the pale sand, TIE fighters and X-wings soaring through the sky, the sound of their blasters roaring in her ears. How she had been so lucky to survive the Death Star blast was nothing short of a miracle. She didn’t dare think of those who’d sacrificed themselves for their cause. She knew she would crumble if she did. Instead, she worked herself to exhaustion just so she wouldn’t have those dreams, nightmares really, but sometimes even that didn’t keep them away.

It helped when Cassian was at her side.

Those first few weeks had been almost unbearable. She was mostly alone, in her bunk or recuperating  at the Rebel base’s med center, getting stuck with needles and prodded by medical droids. She had burns on her body, cracked ribs and more injuries than she could keep track of. What she was most worried about was that nobody could tell her anything about Cassian’s condition. It was still uncertain whether or not he would survive. His spine had shattered from the force of the blast and he spent hours, hell, entire days at a time in bacta tanks, in a desperate attempt to reconstruct the damage. Jyn couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if she never saw him again. What if she never got to see the twinkle in his eyes again? If she never saw him smile at her again. That little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. What if she never heard him say her name again?

When news came of the destruction of the Death Star, she was at his side. Fingers laced together as the droid relayed the message of success. She had smiled, looking over at Cassian’s sleeping form.

“They did it, Cassian.” She’d murmured, gently running her fingers through his messy hair.

The hatch had opened in that moment too, letting out all the thoughts she’d believed to be true for so many years. A heavy weight lifting off of her shoulders. My father is _not_ a traitor, my father is _not_ a coward, my father is _not_ a bastard.

Back in the dark, clammy bunk she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Jyn, are you alright?” Cassian’s voice whispered, raspy and laced with sleep. For as much trouble her birth name had gotten her into, it all didn’t seem to matter when he said it aloud.

Slowly, Jyn nodded, lowering herself back on the bed. “Yeah.” She sighed.

Turning onto her sight, she looked into Cassian’s eyes. How she’d missed them. He reached out to brush her hair out of her face, a feather light touch of his fingers dancing across her skin from her forehead to her temple around her ear and down her chin.

“It’s the cave, isn’t it?” Cassian asked quietly, pressing his forehead to hers.

Jyn didn’t need to say anything for him to know the answer. He closed his arms around her, pulling her close against the warmth of his body. It was comforting. The calm she felt when she was with him was something she’d never experienced before. Her life had been turbulent to say the least.

“You’re safe. You’re home.” Cassian whispered into her hair.

And Jyn knew that she was.

**Author's Note:**

> first italic paragraph quoted from the alexander freed novelization aka the ultimate rogue one fanfic.
> 
> find me on tumblr: jyncxssians


End file.
